Good Night
by Petchricor
Summary: Mable and Dipper come back from an amazing, though terrifying, adventure with zombies! But even the worlds youngest and greatest adventurers need their sleep, and it's their great uncle's job to get these two crazies into bed *just a fun fluff fic*


**I have officially fallen in love with Gravity Falls and the Pines family. You may see a few of these fanfictions while I watch all the episodes (in order of course) and get new ideas through them all. This fanfic was inspired by how much I _love_ family dynamics and Stan's personality mixed with two crazy twelve year old twins just makes me joyous. So, there will be a lot of fanfictions like this one~ And, in my opinion, there should be more of them. Oh, and art too. :3 anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Stan watched as Dipper and Mable walked into the shack, covered in cuts and bruises from their adventuring. But despite their obvious discomfort they were talking loudly, grinning from ear to ear and recounting their crazy, fun day. Mable made an exploding noise and Dipper cried out in fake agony, falling backwards onto the carpet. They both burst out into a laughing fit, Dipper clutching his stomach as he lay on the floor. Stan smiled a bit at the sight. Mable reached out and helped Dipper to his feet, both of them still laughing. Stan wiped the smile from his face as they turned to see him. They both burst out in excited shouts and ran towards him, Stan jumping in surprise as they both broke out into a story of a pack of zombies that chased them through the woods and how the defeated them with the book of death that sent them back to their graves. Stan listened, having a bit of trouble because they were both talking at once but he didn't stop them, it was better than having them try to make sense of it one at a time, then end up arguing when the other didn't do it just right. The both ended in loud explosion noises and threw their arms up, laughing. Stan shook his head, hiding his smile by facing downwards. Of course, he knew that what they said was true but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"You two and your crazy imaginations," he mumbled. Mable and Dipper looked at each other a moment before shrugging. Stupid twin communication. "All right you two, you were supposed to be back two hours ago!" They shrunk back. "But that means you're undermining my authority and I like that, nice job!" They looked back at each other again, confused, before shrugging it off as just Stan being Stan. Good, they didn't need to know he was actually worried about them being out in the dark like that. "Now, go get into your pajamas and brush those teeth maggots!" They both laughed and ran up the stairs, racing to the room in shouts of fake argument. Stan shook his head, allowing himself a smile once again. Kids. They were absolutely crazy. Stan shut the TV off, he was only keeping himself awake until they got home, and stood up to stretch. As he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer he could hear the water running upstairs, the two siblings still recounting their battle with the zombies. "You two better be brushing those teeth!"

"We are!" they called down and the recounting halted. Stan shook his head with a chuckle and downed his beer in four gulps before tossing it away in the trash. He wiped his mouth and walked towards the sink, grabbing his mouth wash and gargling with it. After the kids came they complained about his breath stinking, so he started using the mouth wash so they would shut up. He spit it back in the sink and headed upstairs. As he opened the bathroom door Mable was spitting water into the sink. She grinned at him and Stan knelt down with a questioning hum and a scowl.

"You call those clean?!" he joked, grabbing her jaw gently and giving it a wiggle. Mable giggled, grinning. "They're as yellow as pirate teeth! Trust me, I've seen 'em." Dipper spat out his own water and chuckled as Mable continued to giggle. Stan grabbed Dipper's own jaw. "And you young man, you got teeth as bad as your grandads, and believe me, his were _bad_! I had to share a room with him when we were kids." He let Dipper go and both kids burst out laughing as they put their brushes back. "All right, now off to bed, both of you!"

"Sir yes sir!" they said with a mock salute and ran down the hall, laughing their heads off. Stan shook his head once again and rose to his feet. He checked himself in the mirror and gave a half approving grunt as he headed for the last set of stairs that lead to the attic. He could hear the kids still talking excitedly and made a point to make his approach up the stairs loud. After a moment they went silent, listening. Then their voices went into a hyperactive panic and he could hear their feet running around as they hurriedly prepared to get into bed. Stan grabbed the handle and threw the door open just in time to catch Dipper leaping onto his bed.

"Aha!" Dipper gasped, his eyes wide with actually terror as though he thought he might actually get into trouble. That would fade with time. Stan walked over and Mable watched silently, all her energy seeming to go away in an instant. Stan leaned in close to Dipper. "I thought I told you to go to bed." Dipper started to stutter, looking for a response in that brain of his. Stan let him do that for a moment until he got bored of it, then he grinned. "And if you're not tired I'll just have to wear you out!" Dipper shrieked like a banshee as Stan yanked him off the bed and hung him upside-down, his right hand holding Dipper's ankle. Mable burst out laughing, falling over and onto the ground at the sight. "I may be old but I'm not out of energy just yet young man!" Dipper burst out laughing.

"Get him, Dipper!" Mable shouted with a grin. Dipper grabbed onto Stan and straightened out so his arms were around Stan's middle with his head facing towards the floor. He yelped as Stan let his leg go but managed to get his balance and climbed up Stan until his hands were on his shoulders. "Go Dipper!" Mable was wearing herself out just by laughing, but she still ran over and grabbed onto Stan's leg, hanging on tight. "I've got him pinned down!" Stan couldn't help himself as he laughed, Dipper's arms on his head and his hands in his hair while his right foot rested on that over-sized belly of his, the other on the crook of his elbow. And now Mable hanging onto his leg as he dragged her around the floor, it was all to much to keep in the laughter.

"In the name of the New Republic!" Dipper cried through his laughter. Stan started to become unbalanced as Mable climbed up his other side, but he managed not to fall over just yet. "Get him Officer Mable! We can take him!" Mable gave a battle cry as she held onto Stan's arm, trying not to fall over. Stan stumbled towards Dipper's bed.

"Oh no! He's going down!" Mable cried out. Both of the twins screamed as Stan fell backwards onto the bed, sending them both flying into the air a bit so they landing on top of him. The trio burst into a joyous laughter. Stan sat up and smirked as both twins yawned. "Welp, it worked, I'm beat." Mable got up and stumbled back to her bed, sitting down on it with a lazy smile. Dipper nodded in agreement and Stan stood up, letting the boy lie down. Dipper stretched out on his bed. Stan grabbed the blanket and yanked it over the boy, who settled comfortably under it. Stan walked over to Mable, who laid down, and pulled the covers over her as well, then watched as she settled down under them with a large yawn. He mumbled a good night to her. "G'night Grumble Stan. I lub 'oo." He shook his head at the reply a little bit but still had a tiny smile.

"Good night, Mable, you too Dippy." Grunkle Stan snickered a bit at the retarded nickname and headed for the door. Dipper shifted.

"Goodnight, Grunkle Stan. I love you." Stan froze at the door, staring into the darkness. He turned his head to find Dipper already asleep. Stan blinked. Mable gave that mumbled reply all the time, but that was Mable, this was Dipper, who never even said it to his own sister. Even if he was half asleep and probably wouldn't remember it, he still meant it. Stan looked them over before he grabbed the door. He paused before he looked back again.

"Love you too, short stack," he mumbled before he shut the door behind him and headed down the stairs. Behind him the boy's eyes shot open and stared at the door, unblinking as a wide grin spread across his face. He snuggled down and closed his eyes again, ready for sleep.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
